


A Midnight Motorcycle Adventure

by Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7



Series: Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, M/M, Picnics, Remus Lupin is a Good Boyfriend, Remus Lupin is a Little Shit, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Loves Remus Lupin, not being able to sleep, sneaking out of the dormitory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7/pseuds/Counte_Kale_Winters_SoftVampireBoi7
Summary: Prank planning in the library leads to snuggles  and kisses in the library at Hogwarts for Remus and Sirius. When neither of them can sleep, Sirius suggests that they go for a little adventure on his bike in the moonlight. Remus can't resist. Oneshot.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: Drarry and Wolfstar Oneshots of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771495
Kudos: 11





	A Midnight Motorcycle Adventure

**A/N: I was scrolling through Pinterest with my screen reader and came across an image of Wolfstar taking a ride on Sirius’ bike one night and I needed to write it. It went into my fanfiction ideas board** **😊** **Also thanks to** a dear friend of mine **for inspiring the dialogue for some of this. The translation from Latin is ‘follow my enemy and make him pay’.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter.**

Sirius and Remus were in the library. Remus had coaxed his boyfriend in her at the promise of curling up in their corner of the library as well as researching spellwork for a prank that would be going on later that day. Sirius, never being able to sit still, was sitting on the floor because it helped him focus. Remus was finishing the second last paragraph of his Charms essay, as well as looking through four or five different books for information on how to enchant toiletries to their will.

Sirius had been flicking through a book, reading it out of curiosity to try help with the prank. He had an arm wrapped around Remus and they were snuggled up in the comfy little corner. Remus bit his lip and let out a satisfied little hum when his essay was finished. He put down his quill and rubbed his wrist gently with the uncomfortable stiffness of writing too long. Without a word, Sirius shooed Remus’ fingers from his wriist and gently rubbed it in a circular motion to eas the uncomfortableness of it. Remus smiled at him, “Keep that up, and you’re getting kissed.” Sirius grinned in return and continued rubbing his wrist, keeping eye contact with Remus. Remus leaned into Sirius and kissed his lips gently. Sirius kissed him back lovingly, stroking some of the short sandy blond hair out of his eyes. Remus smiled softly at him and whispered, “Thank you.” Sirius arched an eyebrow, “What for?” Remus cuddled him close, “For taking care of me.” Sirius smiled warmly, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, “Always will, Moons.” Remus smiled warmly in return and showed him the plans for the prank, “So, if this goes according to plan-“ Sirius kissed his nose, throwing an arm over his shoulder, “Which it should with your amazing brain.” Remus blushed, “…then a bottle of shampoo or conditioner, maybe even soap, will follow Snape around and if he dares to saything to you again, it will function as though charmed to clean.” There was a gleam in Remus’ eyes that Sirius had only seen a couple of times and to be honest, it was making his mouth go dry. Remus kissed his cheek, “No one insults my handsome boyfriend.” Sirius smiled and laughed softly, fondly teasing the sweet werewolf he loved, “So protective.” Remus smirked a tiny bit, “Someone has to.” Sirius hid his face in Remus’ neck to muffle his loud laughter so Remus wouldn’t get glared at by Madam Pince. Remus went back to researching the plans for the prank and Sirius was gently rubbing his neck so it wouldn’t get stiff as he read. Remus blushed and softly asked, “You can’t sit still for a second, can you?” Sirius smirked a bit at him and replied with a small wink,“Sirius Black sitting still? Yes, seems as farfetched as me doing anything straight. Maybe I’d make the effort though, if you were to ask?” Remus blushed at this, “Not even when I’m trying to help you three with pranking plans? I thought you said by idea was good. I even drew sketches and I have notes and-“ Sirius kissed Remus’ lips gently to quieten him. Sirius whispered to him, referring to the sketches and plans, “Shush. I can’t believe you’ve kept these from us. They’re amazing. You’ve really got a gift.” Remus blushed darkly, moving to avert his eyes, but he didn’t dare leave the gaze of pewter he was currently staring into, “You really think so? And you'd sit still for me? I'm honoured. The others get theirs for free but I ask a small payment from you." He was referring to the individual little folders he’d made for further prank ideas that could start in the library, a place of leanring. Sirius put a finger on his chin in a mock thinking way, “A small payment? Hmm...and what might that be?” Remus’ lips tilted up in a tiny smirk as he replied in a whisper, "A kiss, of course." Sirius grinned, “As many as you’d like, love.” Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus a little more heatedly than before, causing the amber eyed wizard to wrap his arms around Sirius’ shoulders and hum softly. Sirius grinned and pulled away. Remus began tidying up his things and putting them into his bookbag, taking Sirius’ hand in his, “Coming?” Sirius kissed his cheek, taking the hand gladly and entwining their fingers, “With you? Anywhere.” Remus chuckled a little and led him back to Gryffidnor Tower where they snuggled until dinner. For dessert, Remus found a huge chocolate lava cake and whispered to Sirius, “Want to share with me?” Sirius shuddered at the whisper but replied, “Yes, that sounds delicious.” Remus chuckled and took the lava cake, putting it on his plate and handing Sirius a fork. He kissed Remus’ nose and they shared the chocolate pudding with happiness. Back in the Tower, in the Maurader’s dormitory, many hours later, Sirius was still awake, finding himself not able to sleep yet again. He wondered briefly if Remus was awake. He looked down at the werewolf who had his eyes close. They had shared each other’s beds since a full moon where Remus had become particularly needy of the Animagus and it kind of just stuck. Sirius most certainly wasn’t complaining. He whispered gently, "Rem, are you awake darling?" Remus’ eyes opened and he replied, smiling at his fellow insomniac,"I am now, dearest." Sirius rubbed his back gently, asking with a grin, "Want to join me on a little bit of an adventure?" Remus smiled softly, "It's a date." Sirius smiled goofily at him, gently tapping the werewolf’s nose, "Well, obviously, yes, you adorable dork. Way to state the obvious, my bookworm. Wear something warm, okay? I don’t want you getting cold." Remus chuckled a bit, “Wouldn’t I be the one keeping you warm with my lycanthropic body heat?” Sirius smiled, “Of course, you’re right.” He kissed Remus’ cheek, “Meet me by the Black Lake in ten minutes?” Remus smiled, “Of course. I’ll swing by the kitchens and get us some food. We both know we’re both prone to get hungry easily.” Sirius smiled, kissing his lips quickly, “So thoughtful~” Remus playfully swatted his shoulder, “Shush.” He grinned and got up, holding a hand out to help Remus up, “Nope.” Remus rolled his eyes fondly and took his hand but then let go, kissing his cheek and going to his trunk to get changed out of his red and grey flannel pyjamas. Sirius smiled at him, also going to get dressed.

Remus slipped away to the kitchens while Sirius was applying his eyeliner. Remus made sure to politely ask the house elves for the food, knowing if you were polite it tended to be a more pleasant conversation. He asked them for hot chocolate in a travel flask with two cups, some huge fluffy marshmallows, strawberries, some baked goods and of course, chocolate. He thanked the house elves and slyly asked for a bottle of firewhisky as well, knowing it was one of Sirius’ favourites. He was given all of the things in a cheerful yellow picnic basket. He walked to the Black Lake where Sirius was waiting with the black and silver motorbike, gleaming in the crescent moon’s silver light. Sirius greeted happily, “What do you have there, Rem?” Remus smiled, “Food.” Sirius grinned, kissing his cheek, “So thoughtful.” He stroked his cheek and shrunk the picnic basket, putting it in the pocked of his leather jacket. Remus smiled and asked, “So… How do I get on this thing?” Sirius chuckled, silver eyes flickering with light, “That depends…” He smiled, “I have a feeling I’m going to regret asking this but, what does it depend on?” Sirius placed a hand on his chest, “You wound me, Moony. I would _never_ hurt you.” Remus smiled, “Explain then.” Sirius was about to explain how to get up on the bike when he had an idea. He wrapped an arm around Remus’ waist, then bent down to put a hand under his knees, picking him up and putting him on the bike, “Like that.” Remus blushed, “Thank you.” Sirius grinned, “My pleasure.” Remus swatted his shoulder, “No thinking those kind of thought yet, thank you.” Sirius pouted, “Remusss! How can I possibly not think like that with you here, all alone with me?” Remus blushed and kissed his cheek, “Oh alright, I guess you can.” He grinned and got on the motorbike, hands on the gears before advising Remus, “Hold on tight to me, yeah love?” Remus smiled warmly, tightly wrapping his arms around Sirius’ waist and waited for him to take off. Sirius turned the gears and ignition, starting her up. They flew into the sky over the black lake, spotting all the different stars as well as the crescent moon. Sirius looked back at Remus and asked with a grin, "Enjoying the view, my sweet wolf?" Remus looked him dead in the eyes and held on tighter, not exactly fond of heights but not afraid of them, having too much else to be afraid of, He exclaimed, "Sirius Orion Black, keep your stupid bloody gorgeous eyes on the ro- sky!" Sirius chuckled at this, “Not a fan of the view?” Remus smirked a little, “The view is quite wonderful but the ground is not.” Sirius smiled warmly, “Fair enough. Perfect spot for a picnic I found though.” Remus spotted a tree with a wide berthed myriad of arms and a huge trunk. Sirius landed them and got the picnic basket out of his pocket and regrew it with a grin. He smirked upon realising that Remus had brought firewhisky for them. They laughed and talked, eating picnic food and snuggling until about dawn until they decided they should head back. They snuck back to Gryffindor Tower safely and spent the rest of time until etting ready for class that morning snuggled up in Remus’ bed. They did manage to get two ro three hours sleep, thankfully and awake when James could be heard up and getting dressed. Sirius kissed Remus’ forehead, nose and lips to wake him, deeply kissing his lips. Remus kissed back happily, pressing himself closer to Sirius’ chest. Sirius chuckled against his lips and broke the kiss, “More of that later, darling.” he winked. Remus chuckled, “Fair point, dearest. We need to get dressed for classes.” Sirius pouted a bit, “But I want to stay here with you…! You’re warm and snuggly.” Remus chuckled and whispered to him, “Tell you what, get up and go to classes with me, and I promise we can sneak off later together, maybe even to the library~” Sirius whined, “Why would _I_ enjoy the library?” Remus whispered into his ear, “We’ll be in our corner and we can kiss for as long as we want without interruptions.” Sirius gulped, “ _Oh fuck_ , Rem, don’t whisper like _that_. It sounds too good.” Remus chuckled, playfull nipping Sirius’ neck where he had left a bruise last night. Sirius moved as quickly as he could, gathering his uniform and rushing to the shower. Remus chuckled at this and laid out his uniform before putting it on, having showered the day before. Classes went as well as they could with four marauders messing around and being best friends. finally the last class of the day and roughly about 4 p.m. in the afternoon.

Remus was back in the Gryffindor common room, we are organising his schedule for studying. James burst into the common room and exclaimed, "Moony! Sirius is being annoying! He's your boyfriend so you have to help!" As this was regular occurrence sometimes weekly, Remus didn't even look up from his schedule as he replied, "The cute annoying or the dangerous annoying?" James furrowed his brow and asked, "There’s a difference?” his gaze snapped up from his schedule and and he replied it is somewhat deadpan tone, with the small tint of playful teasing, “There is always a difference. Cute being he won’t leave you alone because he wants affection and dangerous being he wants to murder someone and is pestering you to help him do it even though you both know it’s a bad idea.” James looked a bit worried at that, as though he might be a potential victim, "…You sound like that’s happened before?” it was at this moment that Sirius walked in. Remus winked at him and he replied to James, "Watch your back James, my boyfriend and I meet at dawn to discuss plans.” Sirius laughed at his tone, walking over to wrap around his waist, "Hello there." Remus nuzzled him, "How are you?" He grinned, "Much better now I'm with you~" This made Remus laugh and he was just about to reply before James interrupted, "Your eyeliner is shit today.” Sirius was hurt by his words but feigmed otherwise, "Ha! Tou think your opinion matters to me?” James sulked and exited the common room, flipping them off. He snuggled close to Remus and asked in a small sad voice, “Why is his so mean, Remy?” Remus held him close as he rubbed his back soothingly, "Don't know. Don't listen to him though, your eyeliner is as on point as always." Sirius kissed his cheek, "You're the best, Moons.” Remus smiled and snuggled him, “Do anything interesting today?” he asked. Sirius kissed his nose, “I started looking over the plans for that lovely prank your brilliant mind conjured up.” Remus smiled, giving him a triumphant smile, his eyes lighting with how much he loved Sirius. Sirius grinned impishly, "You're making that face." Remus looked a bit puzzled and replied, "What face?" Sirius smirked a bit and whispered into Remus’ ear, "The ' _he's hot when he's clever_ ' face." Remus was blushing but tried to feign otherwise, "This is my normal face...?" Sirius shook his head but thought better not to argue so he replied, "Exactly. Now, shut it beautiful and kiss me?" Remus smiled and kissed Sirius’ lips by pecking them softly, knowingly teasing him. Sirius whined, “Not like that!” Remus smiled and kissed Sirius deeply with need, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ neck. Sirius’ arms went around Remus’ waist and he pulled him closer by his waist. Remus pulled away from the kiss to whisper, “We can’t slip away just yet, regrettably so. We still have to do the prank.” Sirius smiled slyly, “Clever as you are handsome. Let’s go. Hey, let’s do it without Prongs as payment for insulting my eyeliner?” Remus smiled, “Sounds good. He didn’t know how it worked anyways.” Sirius smirked a bit, “Just you and me?” Remus kissed his nose, “Just us two~” Sirius took his hand with a smile, “Sounds perfect, let’s go.” Remus grabbed the things he needed for the prank out of his trunk; the bottle of shampoo he had bought from a Muggle shop that didn’t really smell like anything, the spellbook, his wand and a bar of chocolate. He put all of these things in a book bag so not to seem conspirational. Sirius chuckled at this and took the map out of his robes pocket, since he’d been the last one with it, looking for secret alcoves for him and Moony. He found the dot on the map that read ‘ _Severus Snape_ ’ and grinned, “Found him, let’s go, Moons.” Remus took his hand and smiled. "I just have to preenchant the shampoo or he'll know it was us straight away and that's no fun, is it?" Sirius couldn't believe his ears, his Moony, mischevious? He wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it. He knew that the werewolf could be impish yes, and he revelled in it, but this? This was stunning to see. Remus enchanted the shampoo bottle with a small smirk, noting this as he chanted three times, “ _Odi patiatur sequere, odi patiatur sequere, odi patiatur sequere!_ ” Sirius wondered what the curse would do, but then remembered reading about that specific spell. Well, he had listened to Remus read the book aloud to him while they had snuggled in their nook in the library.

They found a corner, not far from where Severus was sitting down outside by a tree. He just had time to mutter, "What in Merlin's name?" before the shampoo bottle attached itself to Severus' person and would not come off. He tried prying it off and found that when he did this, the nozzle on the bottle attacked him by furiously scrubbing at his hair with the translucent flowery liquid. He seethed in silence, just knowing that the Mauraders were up to this. He sighed, inhaling sharply. He knew it would be fruitless to go to the Headmaster about it as Dumbledore was prone to brush it off as a bunch of pranksters just having a bit of fun. 'Bit of fun, indeed,' Severus thought bitterly to himself. He spotted Lily and visibly cringed, he didn't want to be seen like this. Not my her, anyone but her. Sirius could be heard laughing from the distance with Remus before they retreated back to the common room lest Severus would come chasing after them with murder on his mind,


End file.
